


Vocaloid fan art

by Kitcat1925



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Digital Art, Does this count as graphic?, Experimental Style, Inspired by Music, Originally Posted on Tumblr, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Basically what the title says. Theres fan art for: Autophagy, Sand Planet, Bacterial Contamination
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Sand Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Art created cuz I wanted to experiment in coloring or style

Posted May 17, 2019 on DA


	2. Autophagy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted Aug 18, 2020 on DA and Tumblr


	3. Bacterial Contamination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone is interested in Vocaloids on this site but this video was one of the ones that got me into them. I actually like this style but I need to challenge myself in shading in color instead of black and gray. I have no idea if any archive warnings should apply here cuz its just creepy and not graphic imo.


End file.
